voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Puigians
Puigians are a species of alien race native to planet Puig. Biology The Puigians have a humanoid appearance. They have a brownish skin tone, brown eyes of various shades, two short horns on their foreheads, and each individual has their own unique hat, usually with round horns or fluffy ears on both sides. They also have squarish marks on their cheeks and nose which vary in colour. Society Not much is known about the people of Puig, but they are shown to be very peaceful, and they all have known Voltron as their saviour for years. They have a happy life and they are very friendly. History They were freed from the Galra Empire by the Paladins some time after Shiro’s disappearance, but were temporarily retaken by Prince Lotor and his generals. Once Lotor was declared traitor to the empire, he lost hold of the planet and the Puigians formally joined the Voltron Coalition in its battles to reclaim territory. Gallery S3E01.73. Puigians viewing settled Blue and Yellow lions.png S3E01.76. Now this is the kind of world-saving.png S3E01.77. Whoo you got that right.png S3E01.79a. Puigian crowd lion gawking 2.png S3E01.81. Honestly I'm surprised the crowd isn't climbing all over their paws.png S3E01.83. Yet more Puigians.png Puigans (Changing of the Guard).jpg S3E01.86a. Elder Puigian and company glare 2.png S3E01.93. The crowd parts but for whom.png S3E01.94. The people of Puig thank you.png|tfw the VLD writers see the tfwiki-style captions and throw Wreck-gar into a scene to see what happens. S3E01.98. Puigians are not Team Everyone guys.png S3E01.99. Speaking of Voltron, where is it.png S3E01.100. Crowd cheering for Voltrn's appearance.png S3E01.101. Puigians want to see Voltron.png S3E01.160. Lunch meeting with the leaders.png S3E01.162. You look wonderful tonight Princess.png S3E01.166. I've prepared a few herb canapes.png S3E01.170. Kolivan your heavy hand is scaring the newbs.png S3E01.186. Excellent - can they form Voltron now S3E01.195b. Poor ambassadors just got hit with Keith's dgaf bat 3 S3E01.200. How HE defeated Zarkon S3E02.3. Puigians rebuilding.png S3E02.4. Puigian citizens and Voltron graffiti in an alley.png S3E02.5. Puigian kids running laughing.png S3E02.6. Puigian graffiti of Voltron.png S3E02.7. A shadow falls upon Puig.png S3E02.17. Puigians firing at Acxa.png S3E02.20. Acxa charging the Puigian fighters.png S3E02.22. Acxa is planting a spork garden.png S3E02.24. Puigian soldiers wonder what's going on.png S3E02.26. Puigian fighters about to snipe Narti.png S3E02.29. Kova's sight as relayed to Narti.png S3E02.31a. Poor Puigian guys are gonna get it 2.png S3E02.32. Don't look behind you boys.png S3E02.34. Narti uses tail whip, it's super effective.png S3E02.35. Narti manhandling the Puigian sniper.png S3E02.36. And stay down you newb.png S3E02.38. Puigian citizens running away.png S3E02.43. Puigian beast rider goes oh snap.png S3E02.46. It's okay to feel sorry for the critter though right.png S3E02.47. Puigian leader running back inside.png S3E02.53. Puigian leader charges Ezor.png S3E02.54a. Ezor quit playing games with him 2.png S3E02.58a. Puigian leader knows his number is up 2.png S3E02.67. Please, spare my people.png S3E02.69. Smile, we're a team now.png S3E02.179. Something's not kosher here.png S3E02.181. Narti stands over Puigian leader.png S4E05.98. Puigians watching coalition broadcast.png S4E05.279. Coalition Puigians on the attack.png VLD_S8_E13_0241.jpg Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Species